Oscillatingly driven cutting tools of the kind basically known from EP 0 881 023 A2 have been in use for some time for special sawing work.
The drive used for that purpose is an oscillating drive that sets a drive shaft in reciprocating oscillating motion about its longitudinal axis, at high frequency and with a small angle of swing. A saw blade is mounted on one end of the drive shaft. The saw blade may be circular, segment-shaped or triangular, but may also have a longitudinal shape, as known from the before-mentioned printed publication. Especially an oblong configuration of the saw blade, where a cutting edge is formed on an end opposite a mounting opening of the saw blade, is of particular interest for special sawing work, such an arrangement allowing slot-shaped openings to be easily produced in numerous relatively inaccessible areas. In this way, approximately rectangular slots can be produced in wood, gypsum, stone or other materials.
However, due to the oscillating drive it is difficult to correctly locate the tool on the workpiece for precisely positioning a cut